Aun no es tarde
by MayReyes
Summary: En frente de ella se encuentra aquel joven de ojos verdes, aquel ser que amo, pero con sus acciones lastimó. Ya habían pasado tres años desde su último encuentro, en donde habían puesto fin a su relación. Bella le sonrió y decidió que era mejor continuar su camino. –¿Podemos platicar? – susurro Edward. TWO SHOTS.


**Helloou! La historia me pertenece los personajes no:( que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Era una tarde de abril, el sol se estaba poniendo, un bello atardecer se presentaba con sus colores cálidos que parecía que abrazaban con solo mirarlo, las calles de aquel pequeño pueblo estaban más tranquilas que de costumbre, como era de esperarse una joven castaña se encontraba caminando por la vereda que lleva hacia su casa. Aquella muchacha que por los golpes de la vida y las decisiones que había tomado ahora disfruta como nunca de lo que la vida le va dando, del presente y de sus seres queridos.

De repente, lo ve.

_Edward Cullen_

En frente de ella se encuentra aquel joven de ojos verdes, aquel ser que amo, pero con sus acciones lastimó. Ya habían pasado tres años desde su último encuentro, en donde habían puesto fin a su relación.

Lo recordaba como el primer día en que lo conoció, cuando él se convirtió en una luz en su oscuro mundo. Alto, pelo cobrizo, blanco, y esos ojos, los cuales eran su debilidad, sin embargo, a éstos les faltaba algo. Había escuchado que él había conocido a una joven y que había comenzado una relación con ella. Se alegraba de que estuviese siguiendo con su vida, le alegraba que no se hubiera cerrado más de lo que era cuando lo conoció.

Ahí estaba ella, viéndolo a los ojos, el marrón de sus ojos, cálidos como el fuego y llenos de vida. Había estado evitando cualquier tipo de encuentro con ella, a pesar de que sus mejores amigos fueran los mismos. Aun cuando ella lo busco varias veces para hablar y arreglar las cosas, había sido demasiado tarde, él se sentía herido y su orgullo no lo dejaba dar el brazo a torcer. La amaba más que a nada en el mundo a pesar que no era muy expresivo. Estaba hermosa como la recordaba, incluso con más brillo que cuando la conoció. No sabía qué hacer, sabía que él tendría que dar el primer paso pues ella le prometió que no lo buscaría ni lo molestaría más, que si él quería hablar, él tendría que buscarla.

Isabella solo le sonrió y decidió que era mejor continuar su camino, ella había prometido algo y lo iba a cumplir, aun recordaba la última conversación que tuvieron y lo que él le dijo, cuando iba a dar el primer paso, su voz la detuvo.

–¿Podemos platicar? – susurro Edward viéndola directamente a los ojos.

–Claro, hay un parque aquí cerca al cual podemos ir – respondió Isabella, mientras comenzaron a caminar.

Caminaron uno a lado del otro, como en los viejos tiempos, solo que ahora en vez de ir riendo, jugando o tomados de las manos, el viaje transcurrió en silencio y sin mirarse. Llegaron a una pequeña banca y se sentaron ahí, mirando al frente, viendo el paisaje.

–¿Cómo estás? – preguntó el chico de ojos verdes ganando la atención de los ojos de la castaña que observaba con nostalgia jugar a una pequeña de unos cinco años en los juegos.

_Tal vez así estaría jugando_, pensó sin poderlo evitar.

–Yo estoy bien, muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Me ha ido cada vez mejor y todo empieza a caminar – contestó – ¿Y tú, Edward? Hace tiempo que no sé de ti, me han dicho que has estado bien.

– Estoy bien, me han ascendido en la empresa, ahora soy el director de la compañía –

– Me alegro – y lo hacía, ella había estado apoyándolo en todo momento, había visto como había luchado para llegar en donde está.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, ambos se preguntaron cómo es que eso pudiera ser posible, si cuando estaban juntos las palabras venían sobrando. Quería decirle que lo quería, que ahora veía los detalles que él tenía con ella, lo dulce que había sido con ella, que ahora comprendía.

El por otro lado quería decirle que entendía que se equivocó al no querer formar parte de su mundo y sus amigos. Al quedarse en la comodidad.

Ella entendió que había hecho un mundo aparte de él, en vez de uno con él.

Ambos entendieron que se equivocaron, y que el mayor regalo sería componer esos errores con la persona que estaba sentada a su lado, pero la vida no se los había permitido.

–Me da mucho gusto que te esté yendo muy bien, pero creo que es hora de irme, me dio mucho gusto haberte visto – dijo Bella mientras se disponía a irse, ya estaba anocheciendo. Y verlo frente a ella la estaba matando, todos los sentimientos que ella pensó haber controlado estaban apareciendo de nuevo, abrumándola.

– No lo hagas. – Pidió Edward mientras la agarraba la mano y la veía con ojos suplicantes, no podía dejarla ir, era demasiado pronto, necesitaba de ella – No te vayas, _aun no_.

Con ese solo toque, pudieron revivir todos los sentimientos que ambos habían estado reprimiendo por esos tres años.

Celos, enojos, decepción, ira, tristeza y _amor._

–Yo… – Isabella no sabía que decir, solo asintió con la cabeza y se sentó donde hace unos minutos se encontraba, pero no soltó su mano.

–¿A quién engaño?, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – Edward se preguntó en voz baja. – ¡Maldita sea!.

– ¿Perdón?, no te entiendo Edward – dijo mientras observaba como su mano libre se hacía un puño sobre su pierna

– Yo estoy mal, muy mal, se siente cada vez peor, nada parece caminar. A pesar de que he obtenido por lo que he luchado, no te tengo a mi lado y… ¡Cómo te extraño! Me miento cada vez que digo que te odio por lo que me hiciste, que nunca podre perdonarte, que para mí ya estas más que en el olvido, que solo eres un capitulo en mi vida y que debo continuar sin ti, sin embargo yo… ya no puedo con este desierto, si se quedó mi corazón abierto yo no te he olvidado, amor. – lo había dicho, había derrumbado el muro que había construido para poder seguir con su vida, sin ella a su lado.

–Yo pensé que ya me habías olvidado, yo… Alice me dijo que habías comenzado una relación – dijo mientras intentaba digerir las palabras del amor de su vida

–Y la tuve, pero _ella no era tú_, intente olvidarte con ella, pero no pude –

Tanya era compañera de su oficina, ella comenzó a mostrar interés en él, y después de mucha persistencia acepto salir con ella. Pero las cosas no funcionaron por mucho tiempo, el aún seguía recordándola, aún estaba lastimado y era más frío que nunca y sin poder evitarlo siempre la comparaba con Bella, por eso decidió terminar lo que nunca debió haber comenzado.

–Yo tampoco pude olvidarte, yo aprendí muchas cosas todo este tiempo que estuvimos sin vernos, ya estoy más estable tanto emocional como físicamente_, aun me duele recordarla_, pero en todo lo demás puedo decirte que he crecido y madurado, ya estoy bien con mi familia, tengo un trabajo estable, estoy terminando mi carrera, sin embargo ya no puedo mentir tampoco, estoy hundida en este sentimiento, aun _te amo Edward_ –

–Y yo a ti mi pequeña Isabella y creo que _aún no es tarde_ pues yo no te he olvidado, amor –

Ambos sonrieron viéndose uno al otro, no sabían que pasaría después de esa noche, lo que si estaban seguros es que no sería fácil, había que recuperar la confianza que se había perdido pero lucharían por su amor.

_Aún no es tarde, por favor,__  
__yo no te he olvidado, amor_.

* * *

**_Reviews? _**

**_Nos vemos en Esa boda!_**

**_xoxo_**


End file.
